How You Remind Me
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: 14 years after Anamaria dies, Jack and their daughter Maria work towards making their relationship work after he abandons her for 4 years at the Turner household.
1. How You Remind Me

**How You Remind Me**

**By Viggorus-0506**

**Pairing: Implied Jack/Anamaria**

**Genre: Angst/General**

**A/N: This is the second version to the story Broken. It has all the same stuff until you get to the part when Will comes into the story. And I changed the lyrics thanks to Padme17. I had one of the lines wrong. I don't think I actually read them before I put them on there I just copied and pasted from some website I don't even know the name of. But anyway here is the second version of 'Broken', titled 'How You Remind Me'.**

* * *

Anamaria was gone now. She had left having their daughter, Maria Victoria Sparrow. A beautiful girl she was. She had light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. He held her close as he walked down the streets of the shore-side town; she was his only love now.

_I wanted to know, I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away_

He walked up to the elaborate house and cautiously knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Jack! It's so wonderful to see you. Come in," she said opening the door enough to let Jack in. "How have you been?" She suddenly noticed the small package in his arms. "Jack, who is this?"

"Maria Victoria," he answered just above a whisper and handed her over after softly kissing her forehead.

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain._

"She's lovely. A perfect cross between the two of you. Where is Ana? Is she at the ship?" A single tear ran down his face clearing away the kohl and dirt in it's path.

"Ana's dead. She died giving birth to her." His voice lacked its usual slur, he looked tired and underfed.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore._

"I'm so sorry Jack. I know you must be-"

He stared at the wall while he talked to her. "No you don't know. You're husband is still alive." A hoarse whisper was all his voice was.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"I want you to take care of Maria. I'll be back to get her one day."

"Of course Jack but you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Just take care of Maria, she's not anyone's servant or slave. Remember that," Jack said standing up and walking towards the door. "Thank you Elizabeth. Tell the whelp that me an' the crew miss 'im," and with that he walked out the door and back to find the commodore.__

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away_

"Commodore Norrington," Jack said pushing past the guards in front of the commodore's office.

"Jack Sparrow. What are you doing here? Awaiting your demise?"

"Precisely." Jack said surprising the commodore with his lack of accent and the presence of seriousness. "I want you to hang me."

"Hang you?" the commodore asked confused.

"Okay, shoot me if you prefer. Just kill me."

"Why? You couldn't just wait until I finally caught you?"

"No it would take too damn long!"

"Well then. I have finally caught the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Or at least that's what Port Royal will think."

"We have an accord?"

_There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

"We have an accord," Norrington replied back repeating the words. "You heard him men take him to the cells."

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away_

Later that night Jack sat with his back against the steel bars of the cell staring at the walls blankly. Thinking about Anamaria, they way her calloused fingers would run across his chest or down his back or forcefully across his cheek. He was happy, soon he would be with Anamaria again and he could run his own fingers through her dark hair and onto her chocolate skin. He would make love to her again do any and everything to her.

She would yell at him again, calling him daft and many other things until her voice was silenced with delicate kisses. __

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I feel like I am strong enough  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He imagined her laying her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, taking in her scent, feeling her skin, her heart, her chest rise and fall with every breath. He imagined showering her with kisses, on her delicate lips, her beautiful chest, her dainty neck, her strong back. He wanted every part of her right now. Every inch of brown skin, the hazel eyes, pink lips.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He brought back down the street from his walk down memory lane when he heard a voice call his name. He sighed. He didn't want to see anyone right now, talk or look at them. Right now he wanted to think of his Ana.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

"Jack."

"Will!" Jack said fakely excited then brought his voice back to all seriousness. "Why are you here?"

"Jack, why are you doing this? The commodore told us you were captured but I knew…" his voice trailed off leaving the rest of the sentence to complete itself in silence.

"Look, I just want you to take care of my Maria. She's a Turner now. Maria Victoria Turner. Doesn't sound quite right without the Sparrow," Jack said turning back around to sit against the bars.

"Jack, at one time the Pearl was your only love. Go back to her. Remember Ana, mourn for her but don't kill yourself."

"I'm not boy. I didn't have the balls to do it so my new friend Commodore Norrington is going to do it for me."

"Jack you have your daughter Maria to think of. She-"

"I trust that you and the Mrs. can take care of her. I trust you with my daughter Will." Jack said never taking his eyes off the moon through the window at the back of the cell. "Besides I'm not fit to be a father, and a pirate ship is no place for a little girl."_  
  
_

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

"Jack. You can come live with us. The both of you. Or she can stay with us and you can come visit her whenever you want. We always have a room for you Jack. I can have the commodore get you out of here. Come back to us, the Pearl and your crew. Live for Ana," Will pleaded clasping his hand onto the sullen figure of Jack's, shoulders. Jack reached a hand up to his shoulder to rest over Will's. Will smiled in relief knowing this was the closest thing he was going to get to yes to his offer.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough_

Jack walked sullenly down the streets in his drunken way. It had been almost a year since he was released from the prison by the Commodore under Will. He tripped over something falling on all fours, breaking the bottle of rum in his hand. He looked up to see a whore smirk flirtatiously at him from across the street. Laughing he stood up, trying to catch his balance before almost falling again. _Ana,_ he thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away with his hand replacing the tear with drops of blood unknowingly.__

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He walked into the house to find it completely dark. He staggered into it feeling his way around with his hands before tripping again. He got up drunkenly, dusting himself off smearing blood onto his already dirt stained pants.

"Jack," a lady's voice called. "Jack? Is that you? Are you okay?"

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough_

How many times would he do this? He came to Port Royal to see Maria but when he saw her he would get so depressed and go off to the towns farther inland to find an ever-ready whore and a half dozen flasks of rum. He'd take one last look at her before he left but then he'd go down to the docks and sail away.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
_

"Aye, luv. I's me, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked bringing the lantern closer to him, apparently not seeing the blood that stained his.

"Aye, luv. Jes comin' t' see me girl one las' time fer I head back t' th' Pearl," the drunken captain said leaning forward and using overly dramatic and elaborate hand gestures, unknowingly letting Elizabeth see the blood on his hand.

"Jack," Elizabeth said leaning towards the man who clearly was not in any state of mind to run a ship or be let alone with a 1 ½ year old. Or at least that was what Elizabeth thought but Jack had been far more wasted far worse than this before, meaning it wasn't the drinking making him crazy, it was himself. The thoughts, the dreams, the fact that any black woman Jack saw now reminded him of Anamaria, the constant reminder making Jack more and more depressed with everyday.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
_

Jack leaned in to kiss the small child's forehead, before whispering softly to her, "G'bye Victoria." He made his way out of the door coming down the steps to be greeted by a concerned Elizabeth.

"Jack. Let me look at your hand for you. There could be glass in it," Elizabeth inquired taking the captain's hand. Jack snatched it back quickly.

"I'm fine, luv. I'll be back t' visit Victoria soon," the drunk pirate replied avoiding the girl's first name, knowing that he would end up showing the noble woman his emotional side he did. He never before had used the name since that night in the prison. The name, like everything else about the dark-skinned pirate, brought him to a depressed teary-eyed state. Even the daftest of his crew knew not to bring up her name to him.

But Elizabeth would not give up so easily. "Jack! Let me see your hand!"

"Elizabeth, dammit! I said I was fine! Leave me the hell lone!" He stormed past her and out the door leaving the noblewoman unnerved. That wasn't the Jack she knew. But in the whole time since Ana had died he hadn't been. She didn't think he'd ever be the same. His eyes would never sparkle as they did before, he would never be as witty as he was before, even the _Black Pearl_ couldn't bring his old happiness back to him. Nothing could, not even Victoria.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone._

He stood at the helm as a solemn tear rolled down his face and the captain quickly wiped it away. He watched the ocean as the sun came from out it, remembering her face. He knew he would never be the same but he knew that Anamaria would be mad at him could she see him. She would want him to take care of their daughter and the _Pearl_, which she had loved just as much a he did. But the captain had a feeling that she could feel him and she was urging him to get on with his life, he would see her in time enough and from then on they would be together for eternity. He would try to move on, for her, even if she wasn't there.

"To you luv."

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.___

**

* * *

**

**A/N:The sequel to this version is called Unwanted, but it's subject to change since I haven't written it yet. (I was just listening to Kill Hannah and I got the idea for the story.) **


	2. Trying to Forget You

**_

* * *

Trying to Forget You_**

**This is the second and last part to How You Remind Me. **

**A/N: Thank you to those people who reviewed to the first part of it. I appreciate you. Please read my other stories! I need more feedback!**

* * *

He laughed. It had been this way for so many nights. Coming to Port Royal to visit his daughter, he was reminded too many times that his little girl looked just like her mother. He could never stop thinking about her. He wished that he had never had this daughter. She looked so much like the woman he was trying to forget. But he hadn't forgotten in 14 years. Why would he forget now?

He had only seen his girl a few times since she had come to her 10th year. She had grown up to be so much like her mother. It was almost unbearable. He had stood far, far away from the house, his keen but drunken eyes watching her. She was so happy with the Turners. She had a little brother, a mother and father that loved her as their own. Why would he come in and fuck it all up now? Why, he didn't know but he did it anyway.

Today was her 14th birthday. He was scared as hell but he was going to do this for all of their sakes. He made way to the house that the Turners shared. He cautiously knocked at the door, looking at the ground the entire time. He was just about to leave, almost happy that he wouldn't have to see the girl that he loved so much, but the door opened to show a very surprised Will Turner.

"Jack! Where have you been? It's been four years," Will said greeting the man with a hug.

"I've been around," Jack said calmly.

"Elizabeth, Maria, Joseph! Come down here," he said excitedly. Joseph made his way down first. The boy had grown considerably since the last time Jack had seen him. He was 12 now and the spitting image of his father.

"Uncle Jack!" The boy said now running down the stairs. Elizabeth followed down the steps as he embraced his uncle in a light hug.

"How've ye been lad?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Where have you been for 4 years? We've missed you terribly.--" If Elizabeth said anything after that Jack hadn't noticed as he saw his daughter descending down the steps carefully but quickly.

"Father!" she said quickening her pace to come and embrace her father in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday love," he said softly as she cried into his shoulder, so happy to see him again after 4 years of wondering where he had been, if he had been okay. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace, a beautiful one at that. It was gold and had a diamond encrusted heart in the middle. He turned her around pulling the necklace to clasp the cold metal around at the back of her neck. She reached her hand down to pick up the heart and examine it between her eyes.

"It's beautiful father," she said turning back around to fling her arms around his neck. "Please father! Take me with you!" Jack pulled away from her, holding the girl at an arm's length. She looked so much like her mother. The light brown skin, hazel eyes, everything. It was a double image of her mother.

"You don't like it here?"

"I love it and I love Will and Elizabeth and even Joseph but I want to be with you you're my father. I know you're alive and I want to stay with you. Teach me how to shoot, Will's already taught me how to use a sword." Jack shook his head. "Why? Father please! Let me go with you!"

"I can't take you with me Victoria."

"Why?" she yelled frustrated at her father.

"Because I can't! You remind me too much of yer mother and I been tryin' for yer whole life to forget 'er! Tha's why I ain't been 'ere in 4 years, tryin' t' ferget ye!"

The whole room was silenced at his outburst, shocked at his words. Jack quickly regretted the words, seeing the reaction from his daughter. Tears sprung to her eyes and she covered her mouth with an unsteady hand, choking back a sob. He could see the emotions on her face. The ones of hurt, sadness, disappointment and grief.

"Victoria--" the captain started. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I jes--" but it was too late for apologies she had already made her way up the stairs.

"Congratulations Jack Sparrow you just managed to ruin your daughter's birthday," Will seethed following his 'daughter' up the steps.

"I think it's best if you would leave Jack," Elizabeth said uneasily before making her way up the steps with Joseph by her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will came to sit beside his daughter who had planted herself at the vanity mirror in her room. She stared at her reflection as the tears rolled down her brown cheeks.

"Why doesn't he want me Will?" she asked. Will was shocked that she had actually acknowledged him. She sat there so still, unmoving. Will brought up a hand to rub her hair. "It's my fault isn't it? Something I did."

"No Maria," he assured. "This is about Jack. He doesn't have the heart to be reminded of her constantly. He still loves your mother and he can't let her go. He--"

"Every woman in the Caribbean swoons over my father. He can have almost any woman here. Why is he still so attached? Why is it so bad to remember Will?" The dark skinned girl asked falling into the blacksmith's embrace.

"Because he loved her. He knew your mother for years. She was the First Mate of his ship, his best friend and his love. Try to understand this Maria. He still loves you but it hurts him, you look so much like the woman that he spent all those years with on that ship."

Maria laughed uneasily. "My father doesn't want to see me because I look like my mother and I hate him for it." She took the jewelry on the desk and threw it at the mirror, making it crash to thousands of pieces.

She ran down the steps pushing past her 'mother' who was making her way up the steps. She ran half blindly to the door pushing past a very sullen looking Jack Sparrow. "Leave me alone _father._" She said spitting out the last word as if it were a disease. She made her way down the streets of the port town before a lone figure caught up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Victoria. Listen to me. I'm sorry.--"

Maria pulled her shoulder from the pirate spitting on the ground before him. "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you loved me. What the bloody hell do you come back for? You're so damned depressed because she died that you don't even care enough about me to come visit regularly,"

"Victoria--"

"Why can't you say my name?! My name is Maria! Everyone calls me Maria, why can't you?" Her father stood there stunned knowing that if he said her name that eh would break down, in front of everyone in these streets who were already watching the pair bewildered.

"Victoria!"

"Maria!"

"What's the point in having a middle name if you don't use it?" The girl only crossed her arms and snorted in response.

"Do you still want to come with me?" He asked in a childlike manner. Her expression from anger to shock immediately.

"You're going to take me?"

"Aye," she said opening his arms for her to jump in, which she did throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you daddy," he closed his arms around her, smiling in spite of himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will, Elizabeth I thank you for letting me take her but we really must be going." Jack and Maria stood in front of the couple and Joseph prepared to leave back to the _Black Pearl_ together. Elizabeth stepped up to give her daughter one final hug before she left.

"I"ll miss you Elizabeth, and you to Will," she said stepping up to him to give him a final hug also.

"I'm going to miss you so much Maria. I love you," said Will kissing her on the cheek as Elizabeth sobbed even more.

"What about me?" spoke Joseph the little boy who had been her brother for the past 12 years.

"I'll miss you too you little bastard," she said with a light smile.

"I promise that I'll bring her back to visit. Pirates honor," Jack announced putting a strong hand on Maria's shoulder. "Time to go luv." Maria nodded taking a sad glance back at the family she had known to love for 14 years.

Will embraced Elizabeth, who was sobbing into his chest, as he watched his only daughter jump into the life of piracy with her real father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat at the window of his cabin watching the stars and the moon. Suddenly he heard the squeaking of a dolphin, looking down he saw a beautiful blue dolphin riding alongside the Black Pearl. He smiled at the sight knowing it was from her.

"Thank you, for giving me my daughter back."

Maria stood unnoticed at the door watching him talk to himself or another person that didn't seem to be there. He looked crazy but she had to admit it was sweet though, talking to his long lost love, her mother. Maria walked just in front of the door closing it behind her, catching the attention of her father.

"You should be sleep, you know," he said turning around to face her. It was her first night on the ship and she was supposed to be sleeping in the cabin that had once been Anamaria's.

Maria fumbled looking between the wood on the floor and Jack's face. "I know but I…I couldn't…I couldn't get to sleep in there." Jack sat on the edge of the bed patting the side where Anamaria used to sleep on for to lay. Maria smiled coming to lay her head on his shoulder as he lay back letting her fall into a deep sleep minutes later.

"Happy birthday Maria," he said kissing his sleeping daughter's forehead. He could finally say the name he hadn't been able to say in 14 years. "Thank you Ana."

* * *

A/N: OMG! I finished it finally! Constructive criticism welcomed. But I so excited because I'm putting it up at a normal hour of the day. I usually post at like 2:00,3:00, 4:00 A.M. but right now it's almost 7 P.M. and I feel almost normal.

Review please! I deserve it!


	3. Interesting

'Interesting'

A/N: I know it's been a million years but I finally got to the 3 installment of How You Remind Me.

* * *

Maria and her father stood at the helm of the Black Pearl silently watching as the crew worked to keep the ship afloat and sailing.

"What was she like?" she asked suddenly, surprising Jack.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, Will and Elizabeth they didn't have much to tell."

"They didn't know her. No one _really_ knew your mother. Proud t' say that I'm the only damned one who really did. She was mysterious, a dark beauty. Dangerous…cutthroat- had to be on a ship full of men. She was a hard worker, strong as any man best damned first mate I've ever had." She smiled.

"She sounds as something in a fairytale."

"She was better than any fairytale lass." He wanted this now. To remember- "Damn that woman was a screaming banshee! She could give you a hangover if you didn't have one I tell ya!" he said with a toothy grin… remembering. "But I do reckon I could manage a few more headaches and hangovers if she were back here on the Pearl," he added quickly.

"Am I like her? Will said I was."

"Ah, the whelp… or eunuch if you prefer. Aye the boy's right. Perfect copy of her- Maria Sparrow…Turner.

"Sparrow," she said earning a nod and a grin from her father.

"Hellcats you both are…were." For a moment they were both silent neither thinking of what to say to each other.

"What was her last name?"

"She didn't have one. She was a runaway slave, fled down to the Caribbean. I met 'er in Tortuga 1697, fell in love wit' 'er."

"If you loved her why didn't you marry her?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't really the marrying kind. Kinda wish I had now, then I could at least say I lost me wife… She's the reason you're here you know? It was either you or her. I chose Anamaria. But Anamaria chose you and-"

"Father-"

"Wait Maria-" he said but not continuing. He untied the sash around his waist. "It was a gift from your mother to me 15 years ago. May 21, 1699."

"Your birthday," Maria stated simply. A day she had never spent with him.

"Aye," he said tying the sash around her waist. She wore the same clothes her mother wore when she was aboard a ship: a white shirt and brown breeches. After he spoke there was another silence to behold as they both pondered over their thoughts for a moment.

"Why didn't you come to see me?" Maria asked finally taking Jack completely off guard.

"Why, ay? Well, strictly between us Maria," he said taking a look around to make sure no one was there to hear his dark secret, "whenever I even thought of Anamaria I would begin to… to… uh… cry. I thought maybe that if I didn't see you anymore -since you reminded me so much of her- I would forget all about her and move on with the rest of me life as the scallywag I was before you were born." Who ever would have thought: Jack Sparrow pouring his heart out to a woman? Well, pouring his heart out to anyone other than his beloved _Pearl. _

"As stupid as that sounds, father, it actually makes sense."

"Didn't think-," he started before she cut him off.

"Still- incredibly stupid and you know now that I think about it more it seems to make less sense."

"Bloody hell Maria! I told you: I apologize! And that's something I had rather reserved for you and your mother only."

"Yes I know you've apologized father but I never made it a fact that I accepted it." Jack's eyes went wide when she said this.

"Then what are you saying Maria?"

"What the bloody hell do you think I'm saying? I don't accept your apology. You left me there for 4 years without ever coming to see me. A…And then you tell me that you were going to let me die. To tell you the truth I don't exactly know if I can." He stared at her for a moment, shocked, without the words to voice to her.

"So what do you want me to say Maria. Did you want me to lie to you?"

"You're a pirate. Your whole life and career is based upon lies and lies and more bloody lies!" She stayed quiet for a while as she wiped the tear from her eye. "But no. I didn't want you to lie."

"So you don't want me to lie yet you don't want to here the truth. What do you want then?"

"You don't get it!" she yelled storming back to her cabin. Jack watched her go not bothering to follow her until later that night.

"Maria," he called knocking on the door to her cabin. Upon getting no answer he knocked on the door harder. "Maria!" He called again. He sighed before he pushed the door open when he got no answer. She sat at the window watching the water lap against the ship.

"Are you trying to be my 'daddy' now? I think it's a bit late father," she said sarcastically never taking her eyes off of the water. "I should have known it was a bad idea to come with you."

"So you want to go back to Will and Elizabeth ay?

Maria nodded toward the window. "Yes. It would probably be for the better."

"Good," he said clapping his hands together. You're not going."

"I'm not!" she exclaimed finally taking her eyes off the water and jumping up.

"What kind of father would I be if I let you have everything you wanted luv?"

"The kind that hadn't visited me in 4 years."

"Exactly! Take a good look Maria. I'm a new man. The same man who left you for 4 years yet remarkably different!"

"You make absolutely no sense."

"It's a riddle, savvy?" He smirked closing the door. Beyond both sides the both said:

"This is going to be very interesting."

And so is the tale of the reunion of the rouge swashbuckler Captain Jack Sparrow and his daughter Maria Victoria Sparrow. After years of hardships there seems to be a bright horizon for these folk. I bid you good tidings and farewell.

**

* * *

****A/N: How ya like dem apples Catherine?(You better be reading this tonight) Anyway thanks to the reviewers of How You Remind Me and all of my loyal subjects. I got much love for yall. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I had fun writing it so I hope it holds your entertainment for a few minutes. Special thanx to Lykosdracos and Empathy is Me.**


End file.
